


IENAI

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 琢磨不透的小玫瑰vs没理可讲的傻大个
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 21





	IENAI

京本大我又喝醉了。

本来他也喝不了几杯。田中树最害怕带他进到会调那种很顺口的柠檬烧酒的店里，那是大我最喜欢的一种调酒，每次都不知不觉就喝多了。而今天，青梅竹马的店主不止亲自上阵调酒，还大拍胸脯要请客，不多喝一点好像反而很生分了。

森本慎太郎的柠檬烧酒真的调的很好。不止极为顺口，简直一口就让人放松了下来。

又一次送过来的时候，田中树忍不住当着慎太郎的面称赞起来。“所以他才会特别喜欢喝这个？”

慎太郎笑笑，露出一口健康美丽的牙齿。“这家伙，嘴很挑的啊。”

“酒量也很差呀……”田中树皱着眉。

“要帮你送他吗？”

“那就麻烦你了。”

“客气什么呢。”本来这个时候，应该是我要陪他的。慎太郎忍不住想。

然而朋友再怎么吃醋，毕竟也只是朋友。一左一右驾着大我上了车，田中树跟了上去，和慎太郎道了别，车门慢慢地关上了。

田中树开车一向都很稳、很慢，尤其当喝醉的京本大我在他车上的时候。

“这次又为什么？”看到京本大我半梦半醒之间依然皱着眉的样子，就知道又是为了那个人。

“垃圾。”

这么严重？田中树心里一惊。

“是真的垃圾。”

“……喔。”

“垃圾里面，有用过的001。”

田中树的想象力一向很丰富，这么一句话仿佛在他心中打开了无数新世界的大门。

“想什么呢……”京本大我靠在车门上，眯着眼睛看神情复杂的田中树。“那又不是我的。”

“所以是……”“也不是他的！”“喔。”

“但是他不知道啊！”大我看起来有点头晕。“也不知道，也没有问。”

无数的大门砰砰砰地关上，田中树松了一口气。“但是杰西……不就是那样的吗。”

“是吗？你和他很熟喔。”京本大我不高兴的时候，说话就会开始带刺。

“没你熟。”田中树暧昧地上上下下看了京本大我几眼。“不过呢，就算我亲了你，他也不会有什么反应的。”

“你怎么知道？！”“我以前亲过他的女朋友。”“蛤？？？？？？”“我又不知道那是他的女朋友！那女孩喝多了就一直往我身上蹭，蹭着蹭着，我就热了嘛。”毕竟是田中树，这么说着，依然很慢很稳地开着车。

“然后呢？”京本大我仿佛突然就不醉了一样。

“然后……好像也没什么。”田中树借着停车的动作避开大我的视线。

然后杰西就给他们拿了两杯鸡尾酒过来，难道他真的要这么说。

“那个女的后来怎么样了？”大我发现自己在得知杰西曾经有过女朋友之后心里竟然有一点不是滋味。

“她把我甩了。”路易斯杰西的脑袋不知道什么时候已经出现在大我旁边的车窗。他往车窗上哈了一口气，画了一个笑脸，然后自己展现出了一个几乎同样的笑脸。京本大我的头还有点晕，看着这两个太近的笑脸就更晕了，于是他往相反的方向靠了靠，不偏不倚地，撞上正在整理东西的田中树的脑袋。

“哎呦……”田中树正要开始揉脑袋，突然就被一双手捧起了脸，然后，被一对冰凉的嘴唇，强行占据了嘴唇。他的脑袋立刻宕机了。

不远处的两张笑脸，一瞬间都僵硬了起来。

三秒之后京本大我放开田中树，又转过身来面对自己的正牌男友。杰西打开车门，把他轻轻拉了下来，确定他似乎不怎么能走路之后，又把他公主抱了起来，就这样一步一步走进屋子，关上了门，没有再回头看一眼门外这位有多年交情的好心司机。

田中树在车里回味了五分钟之后，发动车子扬长而去。

屋子里很温暖。

是京本大我喜欢的温度。

一个人在这样的温暖中，是不必穿太多的衣服的。

两个人就更不必了。

大我觉得今晚杰西吻他的花样格外多。用舌头舔过他的牙齿，舔过整个口腔，搅着甚至吸允着他的舌头，一直吻到他整个嘴里又痒又麻，口水流得枕巾上都湿了。

“我……”“恩？”

大我不知道该说些什么。

他觉得有些不太对劲，可是和杰西一起，做着这些事情，又仿佛是最最对的了。

“今天用吧。”杰西突然拿出一把五颜六色的...BYT。

他们已经不用这种东西很久了。

大我有点迷茫地看着杰西。

他清楚地感受到自己心脏的位置，因为那里此时正有一丝不可名状的痛。

“全部，用掉。”杰西开始动手解大我的裤子。深红色的，阔脚裤。这条裤子的方便之处在于，即使不脱掉，杰西也总有办法的。

“你……”

“不知道你喜欢哪一种。但是……”杰西手里挥着一条パンティ，仿佛胜利的旗帜。“全部用掉的话，就会知道了。”

杰西进入的时候紧紧抱住了大我。

酒精的关系，让大我的反应变得迟缓，他的身体仿佛很慢很慢地热了起来，然后就再也冷不下来了。无数的汗水从毛孔里流了出来，眼泪也无可避免地流了下来。他伸出舌头舔掉杰西鼻尖上的汗珠，又伸出手抚摸杰西凸起的眉骨。他的身体跟着杰西的动作不停地绷紧，弓起，他听到自己的声音，毫不吝啬地呼喊要求。

结束之后他闭着眼睛，感到杰西的手拂过他的脸，把他的头发往后理顺，然后，额头抵着额头，呼吸烫到灼人。

短暂的温存之后，杰西撕开了下一个小袋子。

……

“已……已经……”几次之后，京本大我的腿已经开始发抖，他看得出来，杰西也没有好到哪里去。而最后的两片未开封的TT，还在灯光下发亮。

“很快就好了。”

大我张开眼睛不可置信地看着正在喘气的杰西，他发现杰西是认真的。

“我会让你舒服的。”杰西又一次分开大我的双腿。

“不……不要了……”“要。”

从来没有过。

接近地狱一般地做着爱。

身体极致地疲惫着，却反而更难抗拒快感，极为缓慢、漂浮着一般的快感。

最后到达的地方，仿佛是软绵绵的云端。仿佛一切都失去了重量。

第二天醒来的时候已经是傍晚。

饿疯了的两个人，和一张一塌糊涂的床。

杰西挣扎着站起来。“我先去放洗澡水。”

水流的声音，夹杂着远处铁路的警示声。

头脑就这样一丝一丝又清醒起来。

大我挣扎着站了起来，到了一杯冷水，喝了一半，另一半，走过去，拍拍杰西，在他回头的瞬间从他头上浇了下去。

而杰西只微微地闭了闭眼。

“对不起。”

艰难地清醒过来的京本大我和在外力帮助下显然已经突然清醒过来的杰西相拥着坐进了浴缸。

“我不喜欢。”“恩？”“以后都不要用了。”“好。”

那不是我的。京本大我并没有说。因为路易斯杰西也并没有问。

第二天田中树又来接他们的时候，杰西却在车后座不停地吻着大我，一直吻到大我几乎要忘记一切求他快来上了自己。

“我没有准备BYT喔！”

“不需要。”杰西冷冷地道。

“你该不会真的要……”回答惊恐的田中树的是把京本大我潮红的脸贴在胸口的杰西的笑容。

“这车你要买下来！”田中树受不了大叫。

但后座的两人却再也没有动过。

他们只是又睡着了而已。

以奇怪的姿势叠在一起、抱在一起。

又静静地、睡着了，而已。


End file.
